Tu m'as donné envie de vivre
by Dragonneva
Summary: Harry est un adolescent taciturne au tendance gothique très en proie au suicide seulement un évènement l'en sort... OneShot Hpdm HarryDraco Slash Yaoi Univers Alternatif Drama Deathfic Rating M ! Lachez vous en rewiews ! Changement de Titre


**Auteur :** Moi-même Dragonneva, ou Drag' ou Crazy-Li ou Titia mais on va garder Drag' !

**Pairing:** HP/DM !!! Dans ce sens la et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !!!

**Despairing :** Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi !! ToT ! En gros tout est a Miss Rowling et aux réalisateur et au scénariste de Cold Case

**Rating: **One Shot Angst, Violence, Romance, Drama, Ua!! Carrément OOC ET DeathFic

**Summary :** Harry est un jeune garçon taciturne et marginal à tendance gothique qui retrouve peu à peu goût à la vie ….. [Tiré d'un épisode de Cold Case

**Note : **C'est le one-shot le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit de ma vie mdr !! Hein ?? Ah oui c'est s'en fou de ça !!! Non sérieux j'espère que ça vous plaira hein faut pas me jugez trop difficilement !!! Et puis ne soyez pas effrayé par sa longueur prenez le temps de le lire ça me ferait plaisir !!! Allez CHOCOBISOUS tout le monde je vous n'aime très fort tous !!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**M'ENVOLER LOIN COMME UN OISEAUX**

Comme tous les matins Harry James Potter se rendait au lycée Poudlard pour poursuivre sa Terminal S. Harry était un jeune homme aux tendances gothique très peu apprécié par ses camarades de classe il était renfermé sur lui-même tout le temps à écouter sa musique au maximum avec son casque.

Pourtant très bonne élève Harry se retrouvait souvent en colle pour son manque de réaction flagrant face aux réflexions de ses professeurs. Professeur qui ne comprenait pas leur élève en effet Harry était issus d'une famille de fleuristes assez pauvre du centre de Londres mais ses parents étaient réputés pour leurs gentillesse et leur amabilité et il était d'une intelligence abracadabrante et pourtant Harry se sentait mal aimé et vraiment très mal dans sa peau.

Même s'il paraissait solitaire en tout point Harry c'était trouvé quelques compagnons qui le comprenait légèrement pendant ses nombreuses heures de colles.

Parmi eux Cho Chang une japonaise gothique en tout point et de part le style et de part les mœurs en proie à la scarification elle rêve de mettre fin à ses jours elle est éperdument amoureuse de Harry qui lui ne la remarque même pas.

Et Seamus Finnigan un jeune qui en apparence avait tout pour lui mais qui on fond souffrait le martyre. Sa mère alcoolique ne lui prêtait guère attention et lui de jour en jour accumulait les conneries pour se faire remarquer en vain. Dealer et consommateur il souffrait du mal d'amour.

Il se comprenaient et avaient appris à vivre avec leurs malheurs, ensemble il faisait les 400 coups.

Mais il y avait aussi ce garçon ce riche prétentieux comme l'appelait Harry, Draco Malefoy ce garçon qui avait tout pour lui la richesse il était le fils du gérant de la plus grande entreprise de jeux vidéos du monde Malefoy Corps mais surtout le fils du maire de la ville. Mais ce n'était pas tout Draco était d'une beauté effroyable, beauté qui venait de son aspect fragile et frêle presque androgyne mais aussi de son mordant surprenant.

Bien que désiré par tout les adolescent aux hormones en furies il ne lui prêtait guère attention et restait dans son coin, avec ses quelques amis. Au lycée tout le monde l'appelait '' Done '' personne ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs, celui qui l'avait prénommé ainsi ne voulait pas en dire plus. Enfin '' Done '' avait tout ce que lui Harry n'avait pas.

Vers le début de l'année c'était les photos de tous les étudiants du lycée, toutes les poufs, les riches, les égoïstes et les enfoirés de premières remplissaient encore mieux leurs rôles. Il y a de cela quelques mois Harry, Cho et Seamus avaient décidé de sauter du toit du lycée pour trouver la délivrance qu'ils recherchaient tant la fin de cette oppression. A la fin de l'année ils le feraient, ils sauteraient.

Harry avait pour habitude chaque nuit où il rentrait chez lui c'est-à-dire pas souvent d'appeler S.O.S ado où il était mis en relation avec un autre ado à problème.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que leur petite correspondance avait commencer et Harry ne s'en lassait pas il se rendait même compte qu'il tombait peu à peu amoureux de ce garçon aussi triste que lui, ce garçon au bord du suicide. Cette soirée n'échappa pas à la règle, en rentrant dans sa chambre il s'affala et compose le numéro de S.o.S Ado (Nda : C'est un S.O.S ado à ma sauce hein !!)

_- S.O.S Ado Bonsoir que voulez vous ?_

_- Je voudrais parler à Damaged Roses 01 s'il vous plait. Est-il en ligne ?_

_- Et vous êtes ?_

_- Je suis Devil's Plaything._

_- Bien je vous met en relation vous connaissez le règlement ?_

_- Oui je le connais _

_- Bien sachez qu'au moindre écart nous avons de toute façon la possibilité de vous retrouver ou que vous soyez._

_- Aucun problème, Merci._

_- Veuillez Patientez …_

_-……_

_-A-Allo ??_

_- Damaged Roses ?_

_- Oui _

_- C'est Devil !_

_- Ah …_

_- Cela va mieux ??_

_-Les gens de mon lycée m'insupportent j'en ai marre de les entendre piailler sur leur polo à 200 £._

_- Je te comprend mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien de pire que le lycée Poudlard tout les jours la même chose au lieu de se préoccuper de la misère du monde les gens souffre plus de savoir leurs nouveaux tee-shirts décolorés._

_-………_

_- Damaged ??_

_- Tu es à Poudlard ??_

_- Bah oui je te l'avais pas dit ??_

_- Non…Non je…j'y suis aussi._

_- Ah bon ! Je suis en Terminal S 2._

_-………_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je…on est dans la même classe …_

_- Quoi mais je ne t'ai jamais remarqué comment tu t'appelles tu es placé où ??_

_-Je je crois que je sais qui tu es……Harry…_

_- Oui ! Oui c'est moi et toi on se connaît ?? Enfin tu sais tu as du le voir mais les gens du lycée ne m'aiment pas trop._

_- Tu en as de la chance je dirais que les gens du lycée m'aiment un peu trop à mon goût…_

_-…………_

_- Harry ??_

_-………non……non_

_- Harry ??_

_-……………non……c'est impossible…pas toi………tout le monde mais pas toi._

_- Harry je ne suis pas ce que tu crois !!_

_- Ah ouai et qu'est ce que tu es alors ??? C'est toi hein ??_

_-……_

_- Malefoy ?_

_- hum…_

_- Draco ?_

_- hum…_

_- Done…_

_- Je suis désolé Harry !_

_- Non c'est pas possible je suis…je …je vais raccrocher je …non…tout le monde mais pas toi…_

_- NON HARRY ! Je t'en prie ne raccroche pas je t'en supplie je…je t'aime._

_- Ne me fais pas ça Done…on est trop différent ça pourrait pas marcher même si je t'aime aussi…_

_- Tu sais tout les jours j'ai peur…_

_- ???_

_- Peur qu'il recommence comme toutes les autres nuits…_

_- __dray__…_

_- Peur qu'il se glisse dans mon lit et ne repose ses mains sur moi…_

_- Oh mon dieu Draco…_

_- Peur qu'il me redise combien je suis beau, peur de ma propre faiblesse, je n'avait que 11 ans je croyais que c'était normal mais j'ai appris j'ai su que c'était pas bien j'ai peur Harry…_

_- Oh mon dieu qui t'as fait ça ??_

_-( bruit de sanglot )_

_- Done je t'en prie qui t'as fait ça ???_

_- ( sanglot ) c'est c'est mon père……_

_-( bruit de fracas ) Oh le salop il à osé te toucher…… Je vais lui faire la peau…_

_- ( sanglot ) Harry…harry…_

_- Draco attend retrouve moi demain …_

_- ( voix sanglotante ) Harry ne le dis à personne je t'en supplie promet le moi !_

_- Je ne peux pas ! C'est horrible…_

_- Harry s'il te plait !!!_

_- Je…Je…NON !_

_- JE T'EN SUPLIE HARRY NE LE DIS PAS …_

_- D'Accord je…je promet pour toi mais je jure que je le tuerais…_

_- Mer… Tut Tut Tut Tut _…

- Draco ?? DRACO ??

Inutile de dire que cette nuit là Harry ne dormit pas de peur de rêver ce que cet homme faisait à Draco à son Draco. Le lendemain Harry était prêt à 7 heure chose qui étonna beaucoup ses parents sachant que d'après lui il commençait tous les jours à 14h. Il était habillé comme à son habitude de noir, un tee-shirt noir Avenged Sevenfold et d'un jean assez large ses cheveux lui retombant comme à son habitude devant les yeux.

Sans petit déjeuner il pris le bus scolaire comme tout les matins pour aller au lycée. A l'arrivée il retrouva ses amis et chercha du regard Draco mais ne le trouva pas.

En cours celui-ci ne le regardait même pas comme si rien de tout ça ne c'était passé et ceux pendant toute la matinée.

Même si Harry en était blessé il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot c'est donc aux casiers qu'il réussit à l'interpellé heureusement les couloirs était vide les autres élèves étaient touts partie manger.

- Draco ? L'interpella Harry

Celui-ci ne releva pas et se dirigea à son tour vers le réfectoire.

Harry le retint par le bras et le retourna vers lui

- Draco je t'en prie parle moi…

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui et l'observa longuement d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- Harry laisse moi sa sert à rien sa marchera jamais nous deux.

- Draco je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul après ce que tu m'as dit.

- Quoi tu veux jouer le héros c'est ça ??? Tu peux rien pour moi alors te fatigue pas Harry !

Harry recula frappé par l'insulte

- Mais Draco je veux t'aider. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, par ce que je t'aime.

Draco releva son visage et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait encore en lui enroulant ses bras fins autour de son cou. Tandis qu'Harry posait les siens sur ses hanches.

L'air leur manquant Draco se détacha de ses lèvres a regret ; posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Le petit moment de quiétude fut troublé par une question mais qui l'avait posée déjà ? On aurait put croire que c'était simultané.

- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

La réponse se perdit en un baiser langoureux.

- Harry ne le dis à personne s'il te plait ! Intervint Draco inquiet

- De quoi ?

- Que nous sortons ensemble je ne veux pas que tu le dise s'il te plait Harry.

- Mais Pourquoi ? Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es avec moi moi s'emporta-t-il excédé.

- Harry je t'en prie laisse moi du temps je pour l'instant je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache.

Harry prie appui sur les casiers en relâchant son petit ami.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…. Draco ……pour…pour ton père il faut qu'on en parle…

- Je dois y aller je suis désolé on se retrouve tout à l'heure tu m'attends à la sortie s'écria Draco sans laisser à Harry le temps d'en placer une. Je t'aime…

Et il s'en alla courant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

La journée d'Harry n'en fut que plus tendue en court Draco ne lui jetait pas un regard, faisant comme si il n'existait pas. Bien que cela soit blessant ce n'était pas le pire. Harry n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger sur cette histoire avec le père de Draco comment faisait-il pour faire comme-ci de rien n'était.

A la sortie des cours il l'interpella juste à temps avant qu'il ne rejoigne son chauffeur.

- Draco !

Celui-ci se tourna un air embêté sur le visage.

- Harry dépêche toi mon père va me tuer si il sait que j'ai traîner devant le lycée.

- Justement en parlant de lui, Draco il faut que tu le dénonce !

- Le dénoncer Harry ? Le dénoncer mais à qui ??

- Mais à la police pardi a qui d'autre !

Draco baissa la tête devant tant de niaiserie

- Harry mon père est le maire de la ville. Qui croira t-on lui ou moi ?? Ne soit pas stupide ! Je dois m'en aller à plus tard.

Les 2 mois passés étaient rythmés entre étreintes passionnées dans les placards à balai et inquiétudes. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de Draco pourquoi ce silence ?

Draco souffrait encore plus du fait qu'il se donnait à son père alors qu'il sortait avec Harry.

Il avait tenté une fois de se séparer de lui mais sans grand succès il n'avait put que céder fasse à l'insistance de son petit ami.

Seamus et Cho eux avaient appris leur relation, il l'avait d'ailleurs très mal pris. Cho par jalousie et Seamus pour une raison qui demeurait encore inconnu à ce jour.

Devant le silence et le trouble de sa Némésis Harry envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de tuer Lucius Malefoy. Pour lui faire payer cet affront c'est pour sa que pendant une de ses heures de colles il en discuta avec ses amis.

- Seamus ?

Celui tourna ses pupilles dilatées à son encontre.

- On a dit qu'on ferait les 400 coups ensemble ? Non ? Toujours ? Demanda Harry

- Ouai pourquoiiiiiii

- Je suis sûr un coup là !!!

- Accouche !

- Bah c'est le père de Draco !!!

- Ah non gars c'est sans moi sur ce coup là !

- Seamus je t'en prie ça me tient vraiment à cœur il a fait quelque chose de trop grave ! dit Harry en perdant patience.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux lui faire ? L'interrogea Seamus

- Le tuer !

Seamus resta coi un instant, il y avait une telle haine dans sa voix que sa en était légèrement effrayant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il à fait pour que tu le haïsse autant ?

Harry baissa la tête douloureusement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le dire Seamus…

- C'est ça l'amitié ? Ne plus rien se dire ! Depuis que tu baises ta pute on ne se voit même plus !!!

Le brun se releva d'un bond de son siège le frappa de son poing au visage.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler de lui de cette façon ajouta t-il d'un voix menaçante puis rajouta plus bas ou sinon je te ferais 20 fois plus mal que maintenant.

L'irlandais se releva fou de rage

- Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry !!! Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça avant de sortir avec lui !! Je préférais le Harry d'avant…

- Seamus je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

- Désolé Harry mais chacun sa vie c'est ton copain pas le mien et puis qu'est ce que lui a fait son papa chéri hein ?? Il lui a interdit de s'acheter une porche ?? Ou lui a confisqué sa carte golden ?? Ou…

Le brun baissa la tête perdant peu à peu son sang froid alors que Seamus continuait sa tirade.

- [… papa ne veut pas que le shoux aille au Japon pour les vacances ?

- Seamus tait toi tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ah ouai t'en ai sur !!! Par ce que ce que je sais très bien c'est que cet enfoiré ne te mérite il profite de toi pour t'humilier après. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne veuille pas que quelqu'un soit au courant pour vous ??

- BON MAIN….

Il fut coupé par l'intervention de Draco qui ayant un trou dans son emploi du temps de par le faite que sa prof d'option n'était pas là avait décidé de venir voir son amour.

- C'est bon te fatigue pas Harry je sait très bien que tes amis ne m'aime pas ! dit-il d'un ton las

- Drac…

Se tournant vers la porte pour rebrousser chemin il murmura d'une voix douloureuse avant de fermer la porte :

- Et si tu veux tout savoir Finnigan mon père a abusé de moi.

Le corps du jeune irlandais s'écroula sur la chaise de dépit et de honte.

Qui l'aurait cru pensait-il qui aurait cru que cet homme si riche ferait ça !! Qui aurait cru que l'enfant que tout le monde enviait pour sa beauté et pour sa richesse n'était pas celui que l'on croyait.

- Alors Harry, Qu'est ce que tu veux lui faire à ce salop ?? Demanda Seamus des excuses dans la voix.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le Grand Jour était arrivé le règlement de compte avec Malefoy Père. Harry était adossé aux casiers tenant dans ses bras un Draco apeuré et indécis. C'était l'heure de manger tout les élèves était au réfectoire.

- Harry t'es pas obligé de faire ça je ne veux pas que tu es d'ennui je dois dire que je préférerais continuer a endurer ça que de te savoir en prison a cause de lui.

- Draco il ne m'arrivera rien j'ai tout calculé rien ne peux m'arriver et puis Seamus est avec moi. Déclara Harry avec tendresse.

Draco s'accrocha un peu plus a sa veste en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Harry promet moi que tu me reviendras et que tu ne le laisseras pas te faire du mal.

- Je te le promets dit celui-ci avant de lui baiser les lèvres tendrement.

Draco se détacha de lui et ouvrit son casier, après un moment d'arrêt il en sortit un Mac 50 une arme automatique et la tendit à Harry qui immédiatement l'enfourna dans son sac.

- Harry ce c'est pas une…

- Chut, je ferais attention promit.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Harry ne disparaisse le long du couloir d'une blancheur immaculé rejoindre Seamus qui l'attendait a la sortit.

Seamus et Harry étaient cagoulés pointant leurs armes sur le corps ligoté du grand du majestueux Lucius Malefoy qui entre nous a ce moment là n'avait vraiment plus rien de majestueux.

Il transpirait, et des marques rouge était apparu sur ses poignets a force d'avoir tenter de se libérer.

- Je vous ferai mettre en prison pour cet affront, vous ne verrez plus jamais la lumière du jour.

Harry regrettait de plus en plus sa démarche alors que Seamus lui prenait les choses un peu trop à cœur.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE !!! D'AVOIR ABUSE DE LUI !!! COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS VOUS REGARDEZ DANS UNE GLACE !

Lucius niait toujours

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles jeune avorton.

Seamus commençait a perdre son calme il pressa un peu plus sur la détente en approchant le canon de la tempe de Malefoy Père.

- JE DEVRAIS VOUS TUER POUR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !! C'EST VOTRE FILS VOUS ETES CENSE L'AIMER ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN PORC QUI NE MERITE PAS DE VIVRE.

Sans le savoir Seamus évacuait tout la haine qu'il avait à l'encontre de sa mère sur le père de Draco.

De son côté Harry faisait les 100 pas il doutait avait-il fait le bon choix sa haine c'était dissipé, il le haïssait toujours mais plus au point de le tuer. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie car cela revenait à perdre Done et ça c'était impensable.

Même si la lettre qu'il avait dans sa poche prouvait le contraire il ne voulait plus de tout ces problème et n'assumait plus ses précédents actes.

_Flash Back_

_Harry sur son bureau tentait avec peine d'écrire une lettre d'adieu au cas ou l'expérience de demain finirait mal, pas vraiment une lettre d'adieu mais un poème en vers qui justifierai son acte. Après quelques heures de dur labeur il parvint à un résultat assez fructueux._

_Je ne suis pas un enfant difficile à gérer_

_Juste un adolescent qui désire être entendu_

_Ce qui m'y a pousser_

_N'a guère besoin d'être su_

_Les coupables ?_

_L'amour et la Haine_

_Il n'y a aucun doute_

_Ne jugez pas ma fin_

_Ce n'est pas une fuite_

_Juste une recherche de justice en vain_

_Qui si vous lisez cette lettre n'as pas réussite_

_Que dire de plus à part que ce n'est pas contre vous_

_Mais a cette société qui choisie les riches plutôt que les méritants_

_J'ai choisi d'agir _

_Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution_

_Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure façon_

_Pour vous faire réagir…_

_Se satisfaisant de ce simulacre de poème il le mis dans sa poche de jean et s'en alla se coucher avec une attente presque malsaine de la journée du lendemain._

_Fin du flash-Back_

Harry retira sa cagoule avec nervosité plus rien ne comptait pas même le faite que Malefoy père devait à cet instant même mémoriser tout les détails de son visage pour pouvoir le dénoncer plus tard.

Il s'avança vers Seamus dans le but de l'arrêter mais se ravisa à la fin ; après tout cet homme le méritait non ?

Sa raison l'emporta sur sa haine pour la première fois de la journée, il retint le bras de Seamus et le baissa le long du corps de celui-ci.

- Harry qu'est ce qui te prends !!! s'exclama Seamus. Il faut le tuer t'as oublier ce qu'il à fait à Draco ???

Le regard de Harry se fit sombre

- Tu crois que j'oublierais la raison pour laquelle mon petit ami refuse que je le touche, la raison pour laquelle il tremble a chaque fois que je l'effleure un peu trop intimement ? Non je crois que je ne l'oublierais jamais Seamus mais je ne suis plus capable de le tuer.

Le regard de Seamus s'embuait de larmes alors qu'il répondait à Harry.

- Mais Harry il…il doit mourir c'est…je peux pas le laisser vivre après ce qu'il à fait. ..

- Seamus rentrons il a eu une bonne leçon je crois qu'il ne recommencera plus après cela et puis de toute façon j'emmène Draco loin avec moi je ne sais pas où mais loin de lui. Annonça Harry

Comme si on pré dictait la fin du monde Lucius commençât a se démener en tirant sur ses lien et en se contorsionnant sur son siège tout cela en hurlant dans la pièce.

- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS EMMENER MON FILS !!! IL M'APPARTIENT !! JE NE VOUS LE LAISSERAIS PAS JAMAIS VOUS ENTENDEZ !! JE LE DELIVRERAIS DE VOTRE EMPRISE IL EST A MOI !!!

Il avait les cheveux dans tout les sens, le visage rouge et gonfler les yeux bizarrement gonflés et rouge : il avait tout l'air d'un échappé de l'asile.

- Seamus regarde le il est complètement taré vient on se casse !!! Il ne mérite pas qu'on fasse ne serait-ce qu'une heure de garde à vous pour lui !

De son côté Lucius se démenait toujours autant tant et si bien que ses liens finirent par céder peu à peu avisant cela Harry tira Seamus à lui et il s'en allèrent peu à peu vers la sortie.

Le trajet se fit silencieux et douloureux. Les larmes de Seamus ne tarissaient pas et Harry en cherchait toujours la cause. Ne voulant pas aggraver les choses et souhaitant retrouver son Draco il se dirigea vers le lycée. Il n'était que 17 heures les cours n'étaient pas finis.

Se garant devant le lycée, il suivit l'irlandais qui pleurant toujours courrait vers le lycée. De peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise il le suivi ; cette filature le menant sur le toit du lycée Poudlard.

La vision qui l'y prit restera dans sa mémoire encore longtemps Seamus était là debout sur le rebord du toit des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues tachetées. Cette vision aussi belle soit-elle lui fit réaliser à quel point depuis que Draco était arrivé dans sa vie il avait abandonné son seul vrai ami celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu son meilleur ami.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son pote ainsi seul contre tous surtout que celui-ci n'était vraiment pas stable sa vie ne tenait tout les jours qu'à un fil de part les lignes de cokes qu'il s'enfilait mais aussi à cause de sa mère qui le plongeait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'abyme.

Il s'approcha de lui doucement et le pris dans ses bras avec tendresse le serrant contre lui. Seamus se débâtit fortement au départ avant de se laisser aller. Le silence était réconfortant et requis après tout cette émotion.

Seulement le silence fut brisé par la voix triste de Seamus

- Saute avec moi

Harry le relâcha choqué

- Non Seamus je ne peux pas.

La colère de Seamus laissa peu à peu place à la colère et à un sentiment de trahison.

- Tu te souviens du début de l'année Harry ? Ce début d'année où on était comme les deux doigts de la main inséparable ? Ce début d'année où comme seule solution à notre tristesse à notre désespoir on avait trouvé le suicide ? Tu te souviens le jour où on s'était promis de sauter de ce putain de toit à la fin des exams ?? Hein tu te souviens !!!! Tu sais quoi Harry je pensait pas que toit tu me trahirai comme ma mère l'a fait. Déclara t-il d'un ton las en s'approchant du rebord avec nonchalance.

Harry était indécis tiraillé entre son amitié de presque toujours et son amour naissant mais là n'était pas là.

- Seamus tu sais entre nous rien a changé commença t-il je t'aime toujours autant tu es mon frère Seam' seulement ce n'est pas une question de trahison ; je n'ai plus envie de mourir j'ai envie de vivre je ne sais pas si c'est Draco qui à contribué a cela mais peu à peu je retrouve ma joie d'antan là tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de prendre ma fourgonnette quelques affaire m Draco et d'aller au Canada rien que tout les deux en amoureux. Je ne peux pas Seamus j'ai retrouvé le goût de vivre.

Seamus pas le moins du monde ému se renfrogna encore plus. Lui n'avait plus rien.

- Tu sais quoi Harry vit bien ta vie de merde par ce que moi je n'ai rien je pourrait bien me tirer une balle dans la tête qu'elle n'en aurait rien a foutre, mon meilleur m'a complètement zappé je n'ai plus rien a faire dans ce monde ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle m'aime, puis pour qu'elle me remarque puis pour qu'elle me punisse mais rien jamais aucune réaction et ça sa me tue sa peu plus durer j'en ai trop…marre termina t-il des sanglots dans la voix.

- Seamus je suis là moi je t'aiderai je te le promet ! Affirma Harry mal à l'aise

- ON S'ETAIT PROMIS QU'ON SAUTERAIT ET TU M'AS MENTIS JE NE TE CROIS PLUS !!

Tout en disant cela le roux s'était dirigé vers le rebord se préparant à s'élancer Harry anticipant son geste courut vers lui et le retînt.

Des cris raisonnèrent sur le toit

- LACHE MOI

- NON

- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER !!!

Puis le silence, un mouvement de trop un dérapage et un corps qui tombe en arrière une larme glissant sur sa joue.

Se débattant toujours pour sauver son ami le pied de Harry avait cogné le rebord emmenant le haut de son corps au dessus du vide seulement celui-ci dans un équilibre précaire était tombait la tête la première dans le vide.

En tombant Harry vit sa vie défiler son enfance, sa crise d'adolescence, ses premiers coups de fils à Draco, leurs premier baiser, leur première sortie c'est avec ces différents souvenir qu'un corps s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat ainsi qu'une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue pour glisser dans son cou.

La lettre dans sa poche était sortit durant sa chute et par on ne sait quel miracle c'était déposée seule sur son corps fracassé et sans vie.

Par je ne sais quelle magie ou je ne sais quelle malédiction c'est à ce moment là que Draco sortit des cours. Il cria à l'horreur envoyant le corps ainsi décomposé au sol et cria pour finir son désespoir en reconnaissant l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur.

En haut sur le toit du bâtiment un jeune pleurait de peur et sûrement de tristesse seulement cela ne l'empêcha pas de se carapater rapidement pour ne pas être soupçonné de ce crime involontaire.

Un adolescent en mal d'amour avait décidé de trouver le repos qu'il souhaitait dans le suicide 

Seulement entre temps il a découvert l'amour et le goût de la vie

La malchance a cependant frappé et par un accident il fut contraint de rejoindre l'au-delà pour y reposer

Le pire dans tout ça c'est juste qu'aux yeux du monde ce meurtre bien qu'involontaire restera un suicide.

_Je ne suis pas un enfant difficile à gérer_

_Juste un adolescent qui désire être entendu_

_Ce qui m'y a pousser_

_N'a guère besoin d'être su_

_Les coupables ?_

_L'amour et la Haine_

_Il n'y a aucun doute_

_Ne jugez pas ma fin_

_Ce n'est pas une fuite_

_Juste une recherche de justice en vain_

_Qui si vous lisez cette lettre n'as pas réussite_

_Que dire de plus à part que ce n'est pas contre vous_

_Mais a cette société qui choisie les riches plutôt que les méritants_

_J'ai choisi d'agir _

_Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution_

_Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure façon_

_Pour vous faire réagir…_

**Fin**

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Note :** Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas l'épisode m'as beaucoup touchée j'espère avoir réussis a retranscrire sa dans ma fiction !! Je vous adore tous n'hésitez pas à laissez vos critique !!! Ce petit poème est de moi et je dois avouer qu'il est très nul !!! Et encore désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas de béta !!! Oula je viens de le re-corriger par ce que c'était choquant je l'avais carrément baclé y'avait des fautes de frappes et tout enfin j'ai relu vite fait quoi !!!

CHOCOBISOUS !

Drag'


End file.
